Brilyante ng Apoy
Brilyante ng Apoy- is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of fire. 2016 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far the seen abilities it grants is the keeper are: *'Appearance Alteration:' Pirena used this ability many times. Her notable transformations are: Ades, Amihan, Aquil, Danaya, Emre and Muros. *'Light and Temperature Manipulation:' When the gem was returned to Hathoria, Hagorn used the gem to make light and warmth disappear throughout Encantadia. *'Temperature Detection:' Pirena used this ability to locate Lira. The gem can direct its keeper to the location of a certain someone through the warmth within that person's body. *'Thermal Manipulation:' Pirena used this ability to sabotage the weaponry of the Lirean army by changing the temperature to a certain degree if anyone tries to use any of them so that they will be unable to use it. *'Knowledge:' When Pirena brought Alena and Hitano to the mortal world Pirena gave them the knowledge to be able to cope up with how mortals speak and live. *'Fire Immunity:' It gives its keeper the immunity from being harmed by fire as shown when Pirena in Danaya's appearance, got caught up in flames but didn't get burned. *'Soul Steal:' Pirena used this ability to prevent Mira from intervening with her plans. The gem absorbs the person's life force and will return it upon the command of its keeper. Story The Brilyante ng Apoy was entrusted to Arvak by Cassiopeia. When Arvak was killed, Raquim took the gem and brought it to Mine-a. When it is in Mine-a's position, Mine-a once used it along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in used, Mine-a keeps it in the guarded chamber along with the other treasures of Lireo. When Pirena came to steal the gems the first three refused her. Tired that it is difficult to obtain the gem, Pirena asked the Brilyante ng Apoy which is the only one left if it is willing to let her become its keeper. Unlike the other three gems, it did not resist when Pirena took it thus, making her its keeper. Pirena seeked for the gem's power when the soldiers started to awaken. The gem transformed Pirena's appearance to Aquil. Pirena brought it to Hathoria and returned it to Hagorn. When the gem was returned to their possession, warmth and light disappeared. The whole Encantadia experienced a cold snow. Before the troops left for battle, Hagorn returned the gem to Pirena stating that she needs it more than he does and she can use it to show Mine-a that she made the wrong decision. After the war concluded, Danaya goes to Hathoria to bargain with Pirena and Hagorn telling them to bring back the light and warmth in Encantadia or Hathoria will experience calamities that will be casted by the other three gems. With no other option, Pirena brought back what Danaya asked them for. The gem has been in Pirena's possession until Amihan asks the gem back as proof that she has no ill intentions on her return. Pirena gives the gem back to clear Amihan's suspicions. Upon gaining Amihan's trust, the gem is returned to Pirena and she uses it to continue the plans that have long been interrupted by the chain of events. Pirena used the gem to imitate the appearances of Ades, Muros, Danaya and Amihan in order to cause confusion and misunderstandings between the people living in Lireo. Pirena also used the gem to sabotage the weaponry of the Lirean army. 2005 series one of the four elemental gems. The gem grants its owner with the power to control fire. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control warmth, light and fire. In this sense, the beholder can intensify sunlight and conjure fire. This fire is sometimes used to create a portal window to see what other people are doing at the time. Fire can also be used as a container of power so that it may be transferred to others. *'Change appearance to to another person's:' Pirena used this ability many times. Her notable transformations are: Alena, Amihan, Aquil, Avria, Danaya, Emre, Hagorn and Lira. *'Flight:' It grants its keeper the ability to fly by making its keeper comet like. *'Make a volcano errupt:'When Hagorn successfully took the gem from Pirena he made a volcano errupt with burning lava that can reach even the farthest place in Encantadia. Alena, Amihan and Danaya had to create defense mechanisms against the burning lavas. *'Protection from manipulation:' It makes its keeper immune to any form of mind control. *'Revival of the dead:' With the assistance of the gem's Gabay Diwa its keeper can revive anyone from the dead even if its against that person's will. Pirena revived Kahlil as a gift to Alena using this ability. Story The Brilyante ng Apoy was first kept by Arvak when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Hathorians their share. During the war, the gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. Pirena sneaked into the sealed room to steal a gem that would aid her in her upcoming battle against Mine-a. The gem spoke to Pirena telling her to pick it as its powers are a perfect match to hers. The gem since then, has been in Pirena's possession. She refused to give up the gem until her death. Because Pirena died along with the gem, light and warmth disappeared from Encantadia. Hagorn performed a ritual to be able to get the gem from Pirena. When Hagorn successfully got the gem, light and warmth returned to Encantadia. At the conclusion of book 1 Hagorn who was at the point of death, returned the gem to Pirena thus becoming its keeper once more. During the book 3 of the series, Pirena used the gem to protect her mind from the control of Andora and destroy the kingdom of Hathoria. 'Portrayal' During the early episodes of the series, the fire jewel was portrayed as mere treasure, static and unmoving (shown by the fact that Pirena had to literally hold the stone in her hands when she stole it). Later on in the show it took on a life of its own. It's powers were greatly expanded and like the other jewels it was portrayed as a floating entity when summoned by its keeper. The jewel was given its own spirit guide, and the ability to choose its keeper. Gallery 2016Apoy.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. 13873200_275995609436988_7200431086446070903_n.jpg|In 2016 requel, Pirena_(2016_series) steals Brilyante ng Apoy from its chamber. Category: Encantadia Category: Items